Malaria is an acute and often chronic infectious disease resulting from the presence of protozoan parasites within red blood cells. Caused by single-celled parasites of the genus Plasmodium, malaria is transmitted from person to person by the bite of female mosquitoes.
Although once prevalent in North America and other temperate regions of the world, today malaria occurs mostly in tropical and subtropic countries. Each year, between 400 million and 600 million people contract the disease, and 1.5 million to 2.7 million die of the disease.
Four species of Plasmodium protozoan parasites are generally responsible for malaria, including Plasmodium vivax, Plasmodium falciparum, Plasmodium malariae, and Plasmodium ovale. Of the four, Plasmodium falciparum is the most dangerous, accounting for half of all clinical cases of malaria and 90% of deaths from the disease.
The transmission of malaria begins when a female mosquito bites a human already infected with the malaria parasite. When the infected mosquito bites another human, sporozoites in the mosquito's saliva are transferred into the blood, which then travel to the liver. In the liver, the sporozoites divide rapidly, then enter the bloodstream where they invade red blood cells. Inside these blood cells, the merozoites multiply rapidly until they cause the red blood cells to burst, releasing into the blood stream a new generation of merozoites that then infect other red blood cells.
The symptoms associated with malaria are generally associated with the bursting of the red blood cells. The destruction of the red blood cells spills wastes, toxin, and other debris into the blood. This in turn causes an intense fever that can leave the infected individual exhausted and bedridden. More severe symptoms associated with repeat infections and/or infection by Plasmodium falciparum include anemia, severe headaches, convulsions, delirium and, in some instances, death.
The treatment of malaria has been especially difficult due to the ability of malaria parasites to develop resistance to drugs. Quinine, an antimalarial compound that is extracted from the bark of the South American cinchona tree, is one of the oldest and most effective pharmaceuticals in existence. The downside to quinine is that it is short-acting, and fails to prevent disease relapses. Further, quinine is associated with side effects ranging from dizziness to deafness.
Chloroquine is a synthetic chemical similar to quinine. It became the drug of choice for malaria when it was developed in the 1940s due to its effectiveness, ease of manufacture, and general lack of side effects. However, in the last few decades, malaria parasites in many areas of the world have become resistant to chloroquine.
Mefloquine is another synthetic analog of quinine that has been used in the treatment of malaria. Malaria parasites have also developed resistance to mefloquine, however. Mefloquine is also associated with undesirable central nervous side effects in some patients, including hallucinations and vivid nightmares.
Antifolate drugs are effective against malaria parasites by inhibiting their reproduction. Although the parasites have also developed a resistance to antifolate drugs, the drugs can still be used effectively in combination with other types of antimalarials. The use of combination therapies in treating malaria has the drawbacks of being inconvenient and expensive, however.
More recent developments in the treatment of malaria have involved the use of the peroxide functional group, as exemplified by the drug artemisinin, which contains a unique 1,2,4-trioxane heterocyclic pharmacophore. The antimalarial action of artemisinin is thought to be due to its reaction with the iron in free heme molecules in the malaria parasite with the generation of free radicals leading to cellular destruction.
The discovery of artemisinin (qinghaosu), a naturally occurring endoperoxide sesquiterpene lactone (Meshnick et al., 1996; Vroman et al. 1999; Dhingra et al., 2000) initiated a substantial effort to elucidate its molecular mechanism of action (Jefford, 1997; Cumming et al., 1997) and to identify novel antimalarial peroxides (Dong and Vennerstrom, 2001). Many synthetic 1,2,4-trioxanes, 1,2,4,5-tetraoxanes, and other endoperoxides have been prepared.
Although the clinically useful semisynthetic artemisinin derivatives are rapid acting and potent antimalarial drugs, they have several disadvantages including recrudescence, neurotoxicity, (Wesche et al., 1994) and metabolic instability (White, 1994). A fair number of these compounds are quite active in vitro, but most suffer from low oral activity. (White, 1994; van Agtmael et al., 1999). Although many synthetic antimalarial 1,2,4-trioxanes have since been prepared (Cumming et al., 1996; Jefford, 1997), there exists a need in the art to identify new peroxide antimalarial agents, especially those which are easily synthesized, are devoid of neurotoxicity, and which possess improved pharmacokinetic properties, e.g. improved stability, oral absorption, etc.